lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-2600:387:1:803:0:0:0:2D-20190705040452/@comment-39690211-20190705131946
Going through this by paragraph. 1. Long arguments are great, I'll be doing a long counter-argument! 2. To sum up this, you're saying that Sophitz is about looking good together and SoKeefe is about being together and their relationship would fall apart without the gifts? I disagree strongly. For one thing, literally all elves are super beautiful, all couples would look good together. But more to the non-looks side of this, I think that all Fitzphie's little moments really show deep understanding and respect for one another. As Tiergan says, Sophie and Fitz have a unique connection that is deeper and stonger than any connection he's ever seen. I think this connection is displayed throughout the book. Sophie and Keefe have a cute flirtationship that I think would make for a great teenage relationship, but Sophie and Fitz just have a really deep connection. The presents and smiles seem meaningless at first glance, but when you actually consider the presents, you'll find that each of them is well thought out or has a lot of effort put into it, with the exception of the Riddler fail. For example, he spends almost a full day baking one of Sophie's favorite desserts, he gives her Mini Snuggles as a little recognition of something that they shared, he carefully thinks about it and decides to give her a necklace in her favorite color instead of crush cuffs, recognizing that she still hasn't made up her mind about the matchmaking. As for his smiles, his perfect smile may be a natural thing that he was born with, but he doesn't have to smile. Sophie notes that his smile reaches his eyes. It's not something that he's using to win her over, he's genuinely happy to be around her. 3. Hey, also an INFJ! Twinsies! But of course, being an INFJ doesn't automatically give either of us some super-special insight into everything. Personally, I feel don't feel that Sophitz is fake. In fact, I believe that Sophitz was intended by Shannon to be fake at first glance until you really look at their interactions and you can see that they really have a truly unique and wonderful connection. 4. No ships are perfect. They all have their share of fails and flaws. But even though these are inevitable in any ship, that doesn't mean that we should dismiss the happiness, the romance, and the stereotypical adorable things as being false. I love the little Sophitz moments, their shy sweetness, their obliviousness, the little moments of quiet love and mutual respect and understanding. One should never give up on true love. True love may seem like an unattainable thing, something only from fairy tales (I thought love was only true in fairy tales, Meant for someone else but not for me....), but true love does exist, and this is what Sophie and Fitz have. A deep connection, beyond all others. It may not have been true love at first sight (It was just a little crush at first), but now I definitely believe that it's true love. 5. Hey, that's me again! I switched sides!!!!!! I used to be SoKeefe, but since Everblaze, I have been Sophitz all the way! And to the contrary, I have found Sophitzers to be very open-minded. For example, I've read Mint-chocolate-mallowmelt's blog and arguments, and I've found that the majority of her arguments perfectly explain SoKeefe arguments such as the Head versus Heart theory, while giving a highly logical explanation for Sophitz. I've also found this in many other Sophitzers, with them being perfectly able to explain the other side's arguments and give sound counter-arguments. In fact, if you'll go back a few pages of comments, someone challenged everyone to argue FOR the other ship. The majority of Sophitzers on this page accepted the challenge and did a remarkable job. I have found a fair number of SoKeefers to be very dismissive of Sophitz ideas. Not saying all SoKeefers are like this, of course, but I have been shut down in a conversation and had people refuse to listen to any of my ideas once they found I was Sophitz after listening to my lead-up to my argument in which they didn't realize I was leading up to a Sophitz argument. They agreed with me the whole way until I connected my points, at which point they refused to talk to me and told me that all of my ideas (which they had just agreed with) were wrong. 6. Please do tell us your "proof" 7. Sure, their little light comedic moments are cute, but I prefer Sophit's deep and unique relationship built on love, trust, and respect over a relationship built on jokes and betrayal.